The preferred treatment of urinary incontinence in men it is often the use of a device that externally connects to the body of the treated patient and collects urine directly from the external orifice of the ureteral tract without penetrating into the orifice. Typically in the various external incontinence treatment devices that have been described in publications, a component that directly receives the urine from the urethral orifice without penetrating the orifice is utilized. The component directs the urine without leaks to a tube that drains the urine to a collection vessel, typically a disposable bag. The urine draining tube is also referred in the following text as: the urine removal tube. The urine receiving component from the orifice of the urethral tract in the text that follows is also referred to interchangeably as the “receiving component” and is also written in an abbreviated form, as: URC.
Some of the disclosed external urinary incontinence treatment devices for men connect the device to the penis by a “condom-like” tube that tightly wraps around the penis and has an opening at the tip that connects to a tube that removes the urine to a collecting vessel, typically a bag. The “condom-like” urinary incontinence treatment devices do not facilitate often and readily adjustment of the devices to the physiology of the treated patients and, when utilized for periods longer than a few hours, the constant tight contact between the large surface area of the devices and the skin of the patients causes skin-irritations. An examples of “condom-like” urinary incontinence treatment devices is give in NL8,602,986 (Wilhelmus).
Another approach for external urinary incontinence treatment devices is reversibly connecting the URC of the device (only) to the glans penis of the treated patient. Such devices substantially reduce the total contact area between the skin of the treated patient and the urinary incontinence treatment device but require, in order to prevent urine leaks, the forming of a stable and tight connection between the skin of the glans penis and the device. Examples of glans penis connected devices are given in: U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,947 (Kay) and PCT/IL2014/000039 (Laniado).
Laniado discloses an external urinary incontinence treatment device that enables the changing of the position and tightness of the connection in the course of treatment between the receiving component and the skin of the glans penis by the use of a locking system. The locking system enables the motion and positioning of the receiving component to provide a desired connection while minimizing the discomfort of the treated patient.
The present invention of a device and method for external urinary incontinence treatment for men provides a device in which the receiving component reversibly connects to the glans penis of the treated patient by an “accordion” pressure mechanism that provides a stable yet substantially better adjustable connection than the connection described in PCT/IL2014/000039.